Blinded by War
by cubanatwinb22
Summary: When Emergence Day struck, young Victoria Rightfourth was left without home, without parents, without hope. As she wondered why her life had been spared, a ragtag soldier from the C.O.G. came unannounced, beggining what she swore was hell on earth...
1. The Gears have stopped turning

Prologue

No! Get away from me! Oh God, get away!" Victoria Rightfourth cried distressingly. She flailed about to free herself from the grasp of a monstrous looking creature, its coal black eyes bore deep into hers, and the texture of its skin reminded Victoria of a reptile, whether it be a snake, or crocodile, with the same sharp, protruding teeth, the same rought textured skin... There was no denial in that, she could not recall a time in which she had been, even vaguely close to this intensity of fear.

Averting her eyes from the hideous creature, all its reaction was a strange, guttural like laugh. It was almost human, yet, so far beyond what she considered of this world.  
The audacity Victoria planted into this situation drained her, and, at any moment she was entirely set to collapse. How, at one moment, was she lying comfortably in the walls of her home, and at another, being held hostage by this, thing.

She didn't want to recall the series of events that had occurred up until now. Luckily enough, these creatures hadn't utilized torture as a method of cooperation, and, Victoria figured, somewhere within there colony, there must be females that were displayed the utmost of respect and chivalry.

"What do you want? I haven't done a thing to your people," Victoria cried, lowering her head, losing the gaze of the monster. It was such an awful thing, with a stare as cold as ice, however, now that she had really thought upon it, the creatures looked more insect than reptile, almost like a locust… 


	2. The light at the end of the tunnel

Chapter 1

"Lightmass bomb…," Sergeant Marcus Fenix cursed under his breath after receiving the mission abridgment from Colonel Hoffman, the bastard. Hoffman had quickly shown his disdain towards Marcus, inducing as to exactly why Marcus had been placed in the Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary all those years ago. If it was one thing that the colonel loathed, it was AWOL's, even if the purpose had been one of integrity. "You need to find that resonator Fenix, I expect 110 from you,-" "I'm not doing this for you," Fenix growled, clearly agitated, his adrenaline pumping from the short but sweet fire fight that had occurred moments earlier. He chuckled. Not even a minute into his re-enlistment' and already he had gotten his first kill. It felt all too satisfying.

"Where's Alpha located?" Marcus asked Lieutenant Kim, an older, more educated soldier than himself. Kim, averting his attention from what was at hand, stared down Marcus as if he was but a child posing a question to their teacher; Marcus couldn't help but sneer with revulsion, wishing that he would have been given the respect he had earned when life had decided to be kind. "The last we heard of Alpha, they were backed up at Embry Square, but there last call was over two hours ago." Kim told Marcus, as he slung an automatic rifle over his shoulder.

Marcus sighed, and did the same, following the team as they strode into what could be there their imminent deaths.

"Dios mio, no me dejas murir, porfavor, no me terminas la vida tan pronto," Victoria whispered to herself in the Spanish dialect she was brought to this world speaking. Her long deceased ancestors had all come from Cuba, but, being that it had become extinct so many years ago, her closest relatives, including her mother, had been born in what they called Cuba 2, right in her home planet Sera. She was first generation born Serian, and her father, had been Serian also, a General in the Coalition of Ordered Governments, however, Victoria closed her eyes firmly, the attempt to dismiss her parents death was one of difficult standings, one that was almost physically painful to acknowledge as true.

On Emergence day, no lives had been spared. No reasons had been given. Men woman and children had died all alike. The Locust Horde had risen from their home deep in the core of the earth, and penetrated the granite barrier of Jacinto Plateau. The hardest fact to cope with was that, no one truly understood what the Locust was, nor did they understand their intention of killing off the human inhabitants of Sera's populace. Yet, what bothered Victoria the most was why she had been spared. What could possibly make her so special, that upon a day where all life had ceased, her life had remained staunchly in the rosters high in heaven?

She wasn't at all aware of where she was, the architecture being pre-enlightenment, Gothic even; the towering buildings looked as if they were from Greece or Rome, clearly aged with time and years of brutal war. The fighting had surely taken its toll on the buildings, and she frowned, wondering how beautiful Jacinto Plateau had been before the Imulsion Wars. Victoria shook her head. All had been fine, until the discovery of Imulsion, a fresh fuel source, that soon thereafter, would be converted into cheap energy, regulating the fuel problems of Sera non-existent. However, as the source found itself quickly depleting, Sera was also thrown into what was obscurely dubbed, the Pendulum Wars.

During the seventy-nine year war, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, or COG, became a legitimate minor political party. Founded long before the Pendulum Wars by fanatical socialist Alexiy Desipich, the party was based on world-government philosophy and a reform of eight guiding principle values: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility.

Victoria now smiled. Her father had been one of those brave men, one of those who had attempted to pull together forces to save Sear, but by the time all had been settled, the Locust Horde had butchered more than a quarter of the population. It had been far too late.

Marcus bracketed himself decisively upon the ground as he glanced around the corner of a destroyed wall, hoping that one of those sons a' es weren't on the other side. Marcus could have then named every possible explanation for there not being any visible enemy, discerning that in no way, did all this tranquility imply a safe mission here till the finish line.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Marcus asked, perceiving what sounded like a drill tearing through a steel plate. Just then, it caught his eye and conceded his mind. The battle had just begun…

How in the hell are we going to get out of this one? Marcus mentioned to himself, trying to devise some sort of plan, that's when there Intelligence source, Anya, commed in. "Marcus, you need to lure the Berserker outside so I can put our satellites online, then you will be able to use the Hammer of Dawn on her,"  
It wasn't that terrible, the first few hours, but it had been almost a day now, her hands tied unceremoniously to a metal pole, Locust walking back and fourth before her, in fact, she wasn't even frightened, it was just like an appalling nightmare, no matter how unpleasant it all appeared, it couldn't harm what wasnt tangible.

Maybe she would simply rot away in this place, wherever she was, and soldiers would find her body far dead and decayed. Perhaps they wouldn't even be able to identify her, and she would go straight to the cemetery, thrown in with everyone else including her parents, never to receive a proper funeral, just as the millions of men, woman and children that had also been victims of these dire creatures.

Lord, as much as the death of Victoria's parents distressed her, she still wanted to live. She wanted to see what would become of this world, after all, she was only a young sixteen years of age, and there were so many things that she wanted to do, to see, to experience. "Dios, why was I spared? Is it because I am a virgin? Is that it? Oh God, maybe I should have been a whore so I could of died"  
Abruptly so, a crash of thunder and lightening illuminated the sky, and she jumped, startled. "Thank you for answering me that time,"

Victoria knelt down, and a thought invaded her mentality…was she going to die a virgin? Her belief in God, and her morals had always been very strong, therefore, sex had never been an option, until she were to be married of course, but now, her faith felt as if it were slipping from her frail fingers, and the fact that she might cease without ever having experienced the joys of physical intimacy with a man she would love, terrified Victoria to the farthest extent.

She allowed a tear to fall down her cheek, but she solidified her expression, not wanting to cry, not wanting to feel weak any longer. She stood, rather constrained because of her tied wrists, and squared her shoulders, lifting her chin. She had always learnt that the best way to evolve your mood, in matter of seconds, was to fix your posture. To sit tall was to feel tall, but as she straightened, Victoria began to distinguish the sights and resonance of undying combat.

Lieutenant Kim, Private Augustas Cole, and Private Damon Baird took the left side of the building, leaving to point out the coordinates to Anya so that she could set up the satellites, and of course, the dirty work had been left to Marcus Fenix, and a childhood friend and fellow soldier, Dominick Santiago. Marcus felt terrible for the guy; Dom had lost his own wife on Emergence Day, and the only person that Marcus had lost had been his father. He prayed though, that Adam Fenix was simply missing amongst all this conflict.

Marcus rounded a corner and his eyes met a prospect out of this world. He had heard of the Berserkers, but now that he was staring one down, he could truly see the power of this creature. "Fenix, there's something you gotta' know; Berserkers rely on navigation from their keen sense of smell, they are totally blind, so you need to find a way to get that thing to follow you outside, " "Oh, that's great to hear Lieutenant, when should I sign my will?"

"Dom, I got a plan, just follow my lead," Marcus said, preparing himself mentally for the feat he would attempt to accomplish. If the Berserker wasn't blind, he would be afraid of Marcus as well. The soldier stood tall at six feet one, with a solid weight of two hundred and thirty one pounds. His muscle was thick and tone, hard and powerful. He had always been a very powerful man, since his youth, exemplifying strength far beyond that of his peers. Yet, even at his large size, it was nothing compared to the Berserker, which was at least three feet taller, and a whole lot more powerful than himself.

Marcus couldn't help but realize the creature looked more demon than insect, and as he stood before it, about 50 meters away from its position in the hall, it seemed to snap its head in his direction, and with a howling screech, it began to charge at him with blinding speed.

Marcus had never reacted so quickly on his life, jumping out of its way just in time, virtually evading his death. It crashed into the nearest pillar, pulverizing it to a pile of rubble. As Marcus ran for a door that led into the next hallway, he grabbed the handle, only to realize it was locked, and jammed tight. "Ah, you've got to be kidding me," John groaned, when at that second an idea flooded his mind. It was so simple, yet so risky, but, it was the only way…

Marcus braced himself before the carved wooden door and watched as the Berserker sniffed the air, almost like a wandering dog, and, as it found its trail, it screeched again proudly, hurdling with no hesitation at Marcus. Just as the creature reached him, he bounded from its path, leaving the Berserker to ram itself through the solid wooden door, demolishing it as if it were merely a sand castle. Marcus looked through the freshly demolished door from a safe distance and cursed under his breath. It was more than obvious that they were going to have to repeat this same demolishing process for quite s while. "Damn, doesn't look like were gonna be home for supper," 


	3. First comes regret, then comes Tolerance

Chapter 2

Victoria's heart began to race as she watched the sun fall, and night encompass the world around her. She had always been violently afraid of the dark, and she tried as she could to remain collective, entreating that she wouldn't faint as soon as the room was swarmed with black of night. At least the noises we could keep her alert.

Gunfire and explosions, also, every so often, she would here this terrible crash, as if a wall was being torn down, or worse, those Locusts were up to something once more. If those damned things spoke English, she had a mind to ask exactly why she was here. All she remembered was when she was searching the remains of her home, and the earth began to shake beneath her feet.

It was beyond this world, the sight, a massive hole opening in the ground before her.

Within moments, those hideous creatures began to crawl out, from there hellish home, and frozen with fear, one of them clipped her squarely on the temple, knocking her unconscious. The remainder she wasn't awake for, but, conducting her own full body examination, she was reassured that they hadn't touched her or harmed her in any way.

Victoria lifted her face so she could peer out a nearby window, delicately framed in gold leaf, rubbed to a matte like finish from its once glossy shine. It made her assume that the building she was in was one of importance or luxury, possibly a hotel of some sort.

Victoria squinted to see far off into the distance, in a spanning courtyard, that was once a public park of Jacinto Plateau. It was agonizing to believe that once, the most lush, green grass draped those grounds of dirt, and the crippled, contorted trees once rose high above the rooftops of quaint homes and schools. Then, as Victoria admired her vision of the past, spontaneous actions grabbed her attention.

What in dear gods name was that?

Victoria gasped in fear, and tears manifested themselves. This one appeared to be a Locust, but it was twice as big as anyone she had ever seen, or anything for that matter. As it walked further out into the courtyard, she spotted two rag tag looking soldiers exit the gaping crevice in the wall, there efforts shown in there physical appearance.

She immediately recognized the gear they wore, frayed, outdated, and filthy. They were C.O.G. soldiers, without a doubt, they were men of the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

She would of first believed them to be awkward looking angels, had it not been for her logicality, but sighing a breath of relief, she slumped to the floor.

God had been kind.

Marcus felt his throat become dry; knowing that now was his only chance to take this damn thing out once and for all. The satellites were online, the Hammer was ready, and all he had to do was point and shoot. He sighed, for, it wasn't that effortless.

The whole trick was to get the Berserker to hold still long enough to get the Hammer's laser upon it. The Hammer of Dawn was a weapon that, when aimed upon a specific target, activated a laser like beam from satellites in the atmosphere, sending down the shaft if scorching light down and on the misfortunate souls body.

Marcus held the Hammer still, and held on the trigger, waiting.

It was the most magnificent vision then, as that white hot laser burnt through the Berserker, frying it in a second's time. Marcus and Dom watched as the creature fell to its feet, and died, screeching once more in protest.

"Bastard," Dominick said to the dead body of the Berserker, kicking its corpse.

"Don't you mean ?"

Victoria groaned, become conscious of exactly how far they were away. With her wrists so tightly banded, it was impossible for her to stand completely upright, or move. Her mobility was at a major restriction, and if she didn't think clearly and quickly, they would leave without having known that she was tied up on the other side of these buildings walls. The first thought that came to mind was to scream loudly, and incessantly as possible, but Lord abet her if those beasts were around, and followed her piercing noises.

Victoria brought herself to stand; however, the pain in her legs did not permit her to do so.

She cried out in anguish and knelt, wishing that she was wearing warmer clothes. Oh yes, if only the Locust would of allowed her to pack her bags, she would be wearing more than stretch jogging shorts and a bodice; the warmest item she wore was her sneakers, and her hair, favorably, had been freshly washed and curled but a day ago. At least she felt somewhat clean…

"Marcus, remind me to never re-enlist after this , ok?" Dominick told Marcus sarcastically, and Marcus jeered. "Not a problem,"

Marcus and Dominick entered the demolished wall of a building, the air smelled thickly like fire, and coal, the walls stained with soot.

It was just all so…ugly. He recalled back when he was a kid, how nice everything here in Jacinto was, all bright and cheerful; the mood of every citizen was a match. Then as soon as the wars began, this place went to hell in a hand basket.

Marcus adjusted his pose so he could see around the towering obstructions in his view, and the most gentle and angelic looking girl he'd ever seen came into observation.

She looked nothing like Anya, whereas her hair was blond, and her body thin, this girl was dark in the right features, and full in the proper places.

Marcus took small, careful steps towards her, weary not to frighten the poor thing, his pulse striking in his ears with anxiety.

Victoria heard his heavy footfalls, seeing the shadow of the soldier cast upon her,

And as she braced her hands upon the bar to which she was tied, the soldier reached Victoria, and she lifted her face. There gazes for a long, unforgettable moment, seared into one another. The girl was a beauty, with dark chocolate hued hair, and her eyes of the same shade, her skin creamy white, contrasting against her mysterious features. However, what intrigued Marcus most naturally was the prettiest, ripest little pink mouth.

He was a man, only human.

"Are you alright?" Marcus regained his composure, kneeling alongside her, unsheathing his pocket knife, proceeding to cut away the contemporary rope that bounded her delicate wrists. Victoria could hardly speak, as to she had always been somewhat shy around the opposite sex, and, this soldier in particular had assaulted her with a unique presence…something about him intimidated her.

"Y-yes sir, I-I'm alright, just a little tired, and hungry," Victoria managed to say. Marcus accredited her words mutely as he always had, and finished freeing her wrists.

"We'll get you some grub soon, but for now, you'll have to remain awake, it could cost you your life," Marcus told her, avoiding eye contact, worrying he would go farther than to 'help' the girl if he did.

"Dom, I need the first aid pack," Marcus shouted as he gently held her wrists, noticing that they were slightly bruised, and there was a minor cut to the left wrist.

Victoria reveled in his touch, and studied his face. The man had clearly been to war before, noting all the scars that marred his countenance. There was a scar that cut across his right cheek vertically, and another, in the same direction, above his mouth, that faintly disfigured his upper lip, but not to a drastic scope.

Marcus felt heat in his manhood, sensing the girls stare upon him, and for the first time in many, many years, blush tinged his cheeks. Ever since he received those scars in the Pendulum Wars, when he was about twenty two, he had become so self-conscious about them and his appearance in general. It's not as if he was the friendliest looking man in the world.

Dominick rushed to Marcus' assistance, just before stopping to see exactly who his buddy was helping. It was a girl; a little girl. Big, bad, tough Marcus Fenix was going to bandage up a little girl. Dom almost laughed, noting that Marcus had never been good with girls or woman alike, so much that, the poor soldier had never even had a serious relationship, nor a serious deal of physicality either...

"This may sting a little, just don't move," Marcus told her, her eyes teary. He swabbed Victoria's wrists with an antibiotic, disinfectant, and wrapped them once with light gauze. Throughout the small procedure, she had whimpered at the sting of the disinfectant, and Marcus had held her wrist immobile as he finished, not allowing her to flinch. "There, you're good to go, now come on, we have a mission to complete, and you're tagging along," Marcus told Victoria, helping her to her feet, just before Victoria began to inquire about a relief stop.

"Um, I-I have to pee," Victoria said gently, and she became instantaneously afraid, noting how the soldiers expression had turned to one if anger. His lip curled in a snarl, a throaty growl resonating from him. "You'll just have to hold it"  
"Marcus, it's not healthy for girls her age to hold it in, just take her around that wall for a second." Dominick commented, and Marcus' anger seemed to progress. He growled deeply in objection, but much to her favor, he gripped onto her arm and tugged her along.  
"Hurry up," Marcus roared, allowing Victoria to go to a corner, half hidden behind some debris. Victoria felt heat swarm into her face with embarrassment, hoping the soldier wouldn't unintentionally glance her way. Marcus cursed under his breath, feeling like a damn father, having to do this ridiculous favor. Having to baby-sit a little girl wasn't a part of being in the C.O.G., in fact, working with woman wasn't part of his job either. Woman were far too emotional, too conscious of there physical appearance to get down and dirty. All they did was cry, and complain, and manifest a false outer image of a good girl to get laid for the night.

Victoria finished up quickly and went to him; a tinge of pink high in her cheeks. Marcus, seemingly more agitated at this point, grabbed a hold of her tiny hand and dragged her behind his massive frame, staunch in his efforts to get them the hell out of this area.

Marcus held his anger as well as he could, wanting desperately to turn and tie the girl back to that pipe. She was going to get them killed, if they werent already in deep .

Victoria glimpsed up at the giant of a man, his shoulders broad and muscular, and, Lord, the control that she felt in his bear paws was vast. He seemed so angry, for no particular reason that she was aware, and her natural female instinct obliged her to comfort him, yet she refused.  
The only thing that brought her to disillusionment was that, he seemed a very impassive man, one with little or absent emotion. Perhaps, underneath that firm exterior, lay a kind, amorous heart? Victoria exhaled, holding in tears, knowing that men like that existed solely within fairy tales… 


	4. Temptations of the fight

Chapter 3

"For the love of Christ, if I have to be given one more command, I'm gonna"  
"Marcus, watch it, the girl is coming in, why don't you speak to her?" Dom suggested to him, watching as she timidly stepped before them both. It was new to Marcus, to see a young girl act in such a reserved manner, her eyes on the floor, her dainty hands folded. Ah yes, and that mouth that teased him so. Damn her, damn those petal like lips that he wanted nothing more than to deflorate to his satisfaction.  
He stood as she walked to his front, towering over her.

Victoria lifted her face, peeking up from a thick fringe of black lashes.

"I-I want to apologize, I never had the opportunity to introduce myself to you," She spoke, her voice as pleasant as the breeze on an ideal summer's eve, her tone warm and inviting.

"I'm Victoria Rightfourth, and, you are?" She asked, her throat going taught with nerves. She held out her delicate hand, and much to her surprise, the soldier reached out and took hold of it. "Marcus Fenix, a pleasure," He murmured, there hands remained cupped, for slightly longer than what was considered customary, and they both took notice, pulling back.

"Victoria, would you like to take a walk with me?" Marcus questioned, placing his spread fingers upon the small of her back. Victoria grew instantaneously weak in her knees, his mere touch melting away the chill in her skin. Her body temperature rose and she swore that he could here her heart pounding against her chest. Marcus locked his gaze unto hers, allowing his fingers to brush her delicate flesh, savoring the silky texture, her lips parting in response.

Hadn't they realized that they had been standing there for nearly an entire minute, simply drinking in each others intoxicating presence?

Victoria shook off her spell, and swallowed thickly.

"Yes, yes of course,"

"Bastards, they'll never stop building, there gonna' take out Sera before we can find enough men to even fight this war," Colonel Hoffman declared, stubbing a half smoked cigarette out on a slab of concrete. He couldn't forget all the wars past, how brutal they had been, and even if they counted every death from then, it would not come remotely close to how many deaths had occurred on Emergence day alone. He had seen some of his dearest friends, hell, even his family, slaughtered in a matter of a day in itself.

It wasn't fair, it was never fair, but, wasn't that life in its finest? When it just wasn't fair…  
When at the happiest, most exalted moment of your existence, something is taken from you without any warning. It was as if life would steal behind your back, and laugh in your face, wagging its pitiless finger. He had been so far in his military career, only to find that he felt like he was 18 again. Rushing to assist the big boys; the men he dreamed to become one day. Then, he awoke on some morning long ago, with the title of Colonel…god, where was his head? There was a war brewing just outside, and he was reminiscing about his past. Damnit, how could he escape the past, when it was standing in front of him.

Marcus Fenix.

He had bits and pieces, recollections of what had happened that day. It had been well until they counted ranks and discovered a soldier was absent, not dead, but absent. There could be no greater sin, to not be six feet beneath cold soil, and to be about the world doing god knows what. It was the 'what' that had Hoffman being pulled in two equally logical directions. When he was made aware that it was Marcus Fenix who was AWOL, his blood had boiled. How can a man with such an outstanding military career go and throw it all away for an act of stupidity? No, the man was saving his father, that's no act of stupidity, that's an act of love and sincerity.

Marcus' father, Adam Fenix, was a well-known scientist, one with secrets beyond what the public could ever know of and with an intellect to impress the highest of scholars.  
Quite obviously, Marcus had been born with his fathers qualities, always exemplifying wit and preventability. He couldn't accept that there best soldier had gone AWOL, and as much as he forced himself to believe that the reason was one of justice, he couldn't help but develop a deep disposition of Marcus, for, Hoffman, had always condemned those who abandoned the C.O.G., even those who were as great as Sergeant Marcus Fenix.

"So what's your name?" Dominick asked Victoria, as she was being hauled after Marcus, looking very much the rag doll…  
She aimed her best efforts to give the impression that she was fully alert, but fatigue made her body feel heavy, her mind ambiguous and wavering.  
"Victoria Rightfourth, what about yourself?" Victoria said brightly, feeling Marcus give a random tug on her hand, as if he didn't want her to speak. "Dominick Santiago, hey, and don't worry about Marcus, he is this gentle all the time." Dom joked, punching Marcus in the shoulder, at which Marcus reacted irritably, his eyes burning a hole into Dom. Dominick raised his hands in defeat, shrugging. "Sorry,"

"Uhh, M-Marcus, I thought you and I were going to go for a walk," Victoria stated, tapping his shoulder, he turned, ogling her. "Ah yes, as soon as soon as we find a good park to stroll in," Marcus told her derisively, walking onward, ignoring her protests. Victoria frowned, planting her feet resolutely in the soil and detained as she could. "I was not implying some joke Sergeant, I was asking you genuinely, and I would appreciate a genuine response." Victoria retorted, her hands on her rounded hips, looking all the part of a full grown, pissed woman. Marcus couldn't help how cute she looked all flustered, and pissed.

He chuckled.

It only pissed him off more.

Marcus swiftly grabbed Victoria and drew her effortlessly toward him, his face inches from hers. He could of ravished those pretty lips right now if pleased. He reminded himself however, that she was still only a young girl, one that might react to his kissing with a knee in the groin…  
Victoria mouth parted, inadvertently tempting Marcus to linger at there precariously close distance.  
"We are not stopping for anything until one of us dies, which certainly will be soon if you don't shut your mouth," 


	5. Frustration at its worst

"Anya, give me a sitrep, now," Colonel Hoffman asked, waiting impatiently for his information.

It had been hours since they had word from Alpha, which meant if they were dead, which was a brutal possibility, that they had lost extra backup. In this war, losing one soldier was like losing an entire platoon, and losing an entire squad was like wiping out a full battalion.

"Colonel, it doesn't look good at all, Alpha is simply unresponsive, there is no way that they can still be alive, the only ones we have now are Fenix and Santiago, and we haven't heard from them either," Anya informed the Colonel, and he sighed deeply.

"Since when? I don't even remember," Hoffman said, nervously puffing at his cigarette.

"Last transmission was over 2 hours ago, they can't be tracked for some reason, the overcast is making it difficult, so we have no idea where they are right now," Anya told Hoffman, sadly.

This war was as bad as it was for her, as it was for everyone else.

She too, had lost loved ones, and to bare the fact that she was still alive, while the ones most important to her lay strewn out on some abandoned battle field, was implausible in every way…

"Should have left the little brat tied to the wall,"

"Marc, don't be so harsh, she is just a little girl," Dom interrupted, gesturing towards her, Victoria slept peacefully, her dark lashes complementing her rich, white skin. Marcus growled.

"Bullshit, Dom, she's not a little girl, she's nearly a woman, I mean, just look at her-" Marcus trailed off, rather diverted, studying Victoria as she slept, racy contemplations overrunning his sanity. He adjusted as he felt the manifestation of his arousal, his air weighted down by thought after dirty thought. How in the hell was he suppose to fight a battle in these conditions?

Dominick was silent for a moment, a sly grin upon his lips, and a smirk in his eyes.

"Well I'll be damned, Marcus Fenix, you have the hots for that little girl! Way to go bro, I'll go ask her right-"

"No! I don't damnit! So she's beautiful, any man in the right mind would notice,"

Marcus faded off his sentence and walked from the shelter to a fountain that was in the middle of an adjacent courtyard, sitting upon its edge, removing the ammo clip from his rifle, looking it over.

Dominick laughed. "Don't worry Marcus; you'll get what you want,"

"Delta, this is Augustus, were in the Hell are you guys?" The big, African American lineman commed in through his headset, looking about a courtyard, that's when Marcus heard the echo of Cole's voice, and shook his head.

"Look behind you Cole," Marcus shouted, and Augustus chuckled heartily as he spotted Fenix.

"Ah, there you are, man, the news ain't good Sergeant," Augustus said, lowering his head, and Marcus frowned. "What happened, private?"

"Jesus, you must be kidding," Marcus said irately, barging into the shelter, not even caring if he woke Victoria.

She did awake, with quite a fright, only to realize that it was Marcus, along with Dom and two other men that she did not recognize. Victoria shut her eyes again and turned her back to them, pretending to be in a deep slumber. Yet as she lay there, the fixation of Marcus's stare bore into her. It felt wrong, violating, improper, and utterly magnificent.

Just the thought that he watched her in the manner that he did caused Victoria to exhale her tension slowly, before she fell unconscious for fault of his coercion.

Much to Marcus's relief, he saw that another soldier had made it here safe and alive.

Alive and surveying Victoria as she slept. Marcus sneered heatedly, his hand clenching into an iron fist as he walked to Victoria's side, inconspicuously putting space between her and the other men in the room. Marcus cursed under his breath, swearing to hell itself that he wasn't jealous, that he wasn't developing a protective instinct for this girl.

"Welcome to Hell, Baird," Marcus interjected, leaning up against the wall where Victoria was reposing like the angel she was. She stirred for a moment, sensing his heat.

"Hell? I don't know Fenix, now that we got that hot piece of ass with us, Hell will only be-"

"You touch her, you die," Marcus interrupted, moving to cover Victoria from his view.

Damon chuckled. "Damn, you could have told me she was your girlfriend,"

He responded, stepping back. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Fenix was one tough son of a bitch. He didn't want his legs broken…

"She's not my girlfriend, God damnit! I just don't want her to be defiled by the likes of you," Marcus told him defensively, and sat down against the wall. He casually took a water canteen from his ruck sack and sipped its contents, casting small glances towards Victoria. Marcus had never been so easily entertained, but he plighted at that moment that he could watch the tiny rise and fall of her chest for hours and never grow jaded.

He had to know soon, whether or not this girl was like the others, before he went insane.

Abruptly so, Victoria whimpered, switching positions gently, and as she met cold hard concrete floors, her eyes fluttered open. Perhaps it was fate, or mere coincidence that Victoria eyes met Marcus', and it was held for longer than a moment.

The entire squad, Dom, Baird, Cole, had witnessed the short spike of heat between them.

It was something like they had never seen before, Marcus Fenix looked, _calm._

"Aw, guys, I think they in love," Augustus said in his fog horn like voice, and chuckled.

"Yeah, someone's falling," Dominick whispered, watching as Victoria smiled beautifully and blushed, saying something he couldn't quite hear.

"Thank you for your jacket, Marcus," Victoria told the man before her. He sat next to her, as if he was watching over her. "Just doing my job," Marcus said coldly, standing to go and congregate with the rest of the men. Victoria sighed, feeling as if he had torn her heart out. Even if she barely knew this man, she couldn't help that she felt so different around him, and worse, he was probably the biggest jerk she had ever met in her entire life. To think he could at least be nice…

"In the next hour, were moving out, we can't risk ourselves to have our position scouted,

We'll take shelter somewhere along the next mile. I would recommend we split up, but our resources are low, and it's gonna take all our effort to get through enemy territory on these coordinates," Marcus explained, as the other men attentively listened.

Whatever status Marcus had obtained in the military must have been one of respect. The way in which he spoke was educated, clearly, a man of few words, but for the few words that he did say, he spoke grand volumes.

Victoria's brows rose as she, at that very second, realized exactly who Marcus was.

He was that one C.O.G. soldier who had gone AWOL. How could she have not realized?

He had been on the news almost every night, saying he was to be put to death, for dereliction of duty, and because of the testimony of his fellow soldier, he had been sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary. Victoria shook her head in distress. The men of the courts had been so terribly wrong to punish Marcus the way they had, for, the man hadn't escaped due to fear…he had gone to save his father.

She didn't even have a father.

Victoria solidified her grief, and promised herself that the second all this was over, she would obtain Justice for that soldier. She would make sure every award, every medal, ever honor, was replaced, and a public apology was given in remorse of what had occurred.

"Victoria, lets get going, we have to get to the next point," Marcus informed Victoria, holding out a huge, masculine hand to help her off the ground. Victoria accepted it and there eyes met yet another time, before he turned and began to pull her behind him again.

The other men were already ahead, and they were more than a hundred feet away.

This was her chance.

Victoria stopped following behind him, and grabbed onto his strong arm.

"Marcus, wait, I want to ask you something," Victoria squeaked, Marcus freezing in his tracks.

"What in the hell is it?" Marcus snarled, turning to look at her, and their faces were literally inched apart. Victoria swallowed her fear.

"It's you isn't it? That soldier who was sentenced for 40 years, for dereliction,-"

"Why did it take you so long to notice? Is my face that awful to look at?"

Marcus murmured, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him.

Victoria did not phase at all. She continued to gaze into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. "No, its not, I just wanted to be certain," Victoria whispered, her eyes lowering to half mast unconsciously, not knowing that the simple action had made her look all the more vixenish Marcus had done the Marcuse, and that pretty little mouth of hers was parted. It would be so easy…

He lowered his lips further, but as he was ready to fulfill is needs, he brought his hand up and a thick finger upon her lips, as if he were silencing her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Marcus asked her, his voice at a growl. Victoria nodded ever so gently.

"Marcus Fenix, disgraced soldier, at your service," He suddenly reached down and grabbed her hand, off once more to reach the next checkpoint.

Victoria reddened with anger, and a tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. He _was _the biggest jerk she had ever known.


End file.
